detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Renya Karasuma/Relationships
Black Organization Rum Renya Karasuma's Subordinate. Rum is known as the close adviser of the Boss and the Second-In-Command of the Black Organization. Renya trusts Rum the most, enough to make him the highest ranking Executive Agent of the Black Organization. Gin Renya Karasuma's Subordinate. Gin is known as the intermediary between the Boss and other Black Organization Members. Renya trusts Gin enough to make him an Executive Agent of the Black Organization. Gin follows his orders closely and virtually never acts against the organization's greater interests. In return, Renya entrusts Gin to direct critical missions and key assassinations. Renya often issues orders to Gin directly by text message for him to disseminate to the others and the two are implied to contact each other fairly often about instructions and suspicions. Although Gin follows all orders from the Boss, he acts on his own initiative on more than one occasion, as deciding to poison Shinichi Kudo with the recently approved APTX 4869 or to kill Vermouth if she does anything weird even if she is Boss' Favorite. Vermouth Renya Karasuma's Subordinate. Vermouth is known as the favorite of the Boss although the reason for the favoritism is unknown, to the point of giving her limited independence and protecting her from other members who hates, mistrusts and wishes to kill her. Renya trusts Vermouth enough to make him an Executive Agent of the Black Organization. Bourbon reveals that there is some sort of connection between Vermouth and the Boss, implying that her relationship with the Boss goes further than merely being his favorite member. Bourbon also notes that he has arranged for her secret to be revealed to the whole Black Organization in case something happens to him and points out that the other members would be quite surprised if they knew the true nature of the relationship. However, even then, Renya still willingly sends her into deadly missions. Renya has also unintentionally allowed Vermouth to undermine the organization by protecting someone she thinks is especially dangerous to the syndicate, the Silver Bullet Shinichi Kudo. Pisco Renya Karasuma's Former Subordinate. Pisco is a wealthy Car Company CEO who had served Renya for many years. Renya trusted Pisco enough to make him an Executive Agent of the Black Organization. During the Reunion With The Black Organization Case, Gin relayed the Boss' Orders to Pisco which is to murder the Politician Shigehiko Nomiguchi who was going to be arrested for bribery and told him to use APTX 4869 when necessary. Pisco successfully assassinated the Politician, however, he was accidentally caught on camera in the act of murder which shows Pisco holding his gun in the newspaper. Fearing that Pisco may expose the existence and goals of the Black Organization to the public, Renya ordered Gin to silence Pisco and his family, which the latter does even though Pisco knew where Sherry is. Rikumichi Kusuda Renya Karasuma's Former Subordinate. For assurance, Renya sends Rikumichi Kusuda to Haido Central Hospital to act as a patient while searching for Kir, who was held captive by the FBI. Rikumichi continues to report to the Boss by e-mail everyday until he was cornered to death by Shuichi Akai. Law Enforcement Shuichi Akai Renya Karasuma's Former Subordinate. Capturing a high ranking member of the Black Organization who could lead the FBI to the Boss was the goal of Shuichi Akai's spy mission. After three years of infiltration, he gave the undercover FBI agent the Black Organization Codename "Rye" and ordered him to work under Gin. The FBI's plan to capture Gin fell apart when Akai's true allegiance was uncovered due to a mistake made by Andre Camel. In the two years since the mission failure, he came to regard Akai could become the Black Organization's silver bullet, the threat whom he fears the most. Hidemi Hondou Renya Karasuma's Suboridinate. Renya promoted Kir because she had uncovered a spy and confronted him. The CIA Spy, Ethan Hondou, overpowered and tortured her for information, but Rena Mizunashi remained silent. Although completely crippled, Rena bit Ethan's wrist to force him to drop his gun, and then killed him. The bite marks and Ethan's recording device coincided with her story, so Renya promoted and gave her the Black Organization Codename "Kir" in recognition of her loyalty and sheer savageness. In truth, the Boss was fooled. Ethan Hondou was Kir's Father and they both are CIA Spies infiltrating the Black Organization. Rena had made a mistake and was about to be uncovered as a spy. Ethan, who had prepared appropriately ahead of time in case this happened, told Rena to tell the Black Organization that she discovered he was a spy and tried to confront him. Ethan then committed suicide after maiming himself and his daughter to make it appear like the story Ethan had just explained. At some point, Renya orders Kir to assassinate the Politician Yasuteru Domon while holding an interview in Haido Park, fearing that the Politician may impose a greater threat to the Black Organization. The assassinate plot was averted by the combined efforts of the FBI and Conan Edogawa. However, the FBI's plan to arrest Vermouth backfired and injured Kir instead. Kir was then captured by the FBI and was hospitalized in Haido Central Hospital for weeks. After the Black Organization easily retrieved Kir from the FBI, Gin became suspicious of how ineffective the FBI's plan was and that Shuichi did not made a strong move. Gin thought that Shuichi is hiding something and relays his doubt to the Boss, who also agrees. Renya and Gin planned a test of Kir's loyalty. Meanwhile, an Andre Camel becomes a suspect in a coincidental murder case. The Black Organization hears about it and taking advantage of the FBI's distraction, Gin calls out Kir and tells her the Boss' Test of Loyalty. In order to regain Renya's trust, she is to call out Shuichi to meet with her and kill him. Kir then meets with Shuichi at Raiha Pass and apparently murders him. However, Renya was fooled again as Shuichi and Kir conspired to fake the FBI Agent's death. Rei Furuya Renya Karasuma's Subordinate. Renya dispatches Bourbon to search for the escaped scientist Shiho Miyano. However, Bourbon prioritizes his second secret mission authorized by the Boss which is to verify Shuichi's Death with the indirect support of the NPA. In truth, Rei has been persevering to turn in Shuichi to the organization to earn higher ranks to approach more closely to him. Friends & Acquaintances Kyosuke Senma Renya Karasuma's Acquaintance. Kyosuke Senma was an archeologist who Renya invited to his manor house forty years ago. He wanted Kyosuke to find the treasure before he died of old age. He had also made copies of the riddle on a cheap mimeograph print on straw paper to hand out and left one stuck between the piano keys. Kyosuke claimed that it was a very well-paid job. Kyosuke' Wife and then 23-year-old daughter Furuyo received large sums of money, along with a letter from him, almost every day. But after six months, the money and letters suddenly stopped coming. Kyosuke, who had never given his address, vanished forever. After becoming a famous detective, Furuyo only found out the truth when she held his last letter, which she had kept as a memento, against a light. Kyosuke had written a secret note by poking tiny holes in the paper left for her with a needle. He recorded the riddle of the treasure and wrote that many other scholars had been invited to the manor. He also wrote that Renya Karasuma had begun to kill those scholars, one by one, as a warning to the others, and that even if he found the treasure, he too would be killed. She did not tell the police about it because it was twenty years after the fact, when Renya had already passed on. Presumably a victim of his treasure hunting fanaticism, Kyosuke did solve the riddle and left a clue about it in a note letters written in blood on the piano revealed with luminol and that Renya Karasuma never activated the device clock because he never knew the answer to the riddle. The key to the riddle was "Trump Card" and Kyosuke was referring to the respective playing card ranks. After Furuyo discovered the key to the riddle, she was taken into custody after murdering a colleague whom she conspired with to make the detectives who have arrived in the Sunset Manor find the hidden treasure for them. Others Shiho Miyano Renya Karasuma's Former Subordinate. Renya orders the execution of Shiho Miyano after she boycotted the development of APTX 4869 and rebelled against the Black Organization. Before she could be even executed, Shiho manages to escape and he ordered the Black Organization to hunt her down and murder her. Conan figures out his full number but Ai Haibara warns him not to call it, comparing the Boss' Cell Phone Number to a Pandora's Box. References Site Navigation Category:Relationships